


A mi también me rechazo

by IssyvonSchweetz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssyvonSchweetz/pseuds/IssyvonSchweetz
Summary: Los muchachos no comprenden porque los rechaza, las chicas de su edad creen que está loca porque no está casada, y con todo eso, nadie entiende a Rin.
Relationships: Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 22





	A mi también me rechazo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

.

Rin era dulce como los caramelos que traía Kagome de su mundo, era tan positiva que algunas veces podría pasar por tonta, era torpe e inofensiva como un cervatillo recién nacido, era inocente a muchas cosas a pesar de ya estar en edad propia para casarse y tener hijos.

Esa muchacha amaba tararear canciones mientras recolectaba alimentos, o mientras cocinaba. Los jóvenes de la aldea siempre terminaban tontos al verla, muchos hasta se creaban heridas a propósito para que la dulce Rin los curara con sus manos suaves.

Para muchos chicos era la muchacha perfecta, aunque no para sus madres, la veían como una muchacha desprolija que nunca pensaba en arreglarse, con ropa siempre con manchas y rodillas raspadas, con pelo enmarañado atado a una coleta, pero los padres de estos ignoraban a sus esposas y pensaban de que esa muchacha con la cabeza en las nubes les daría buenos nietos.

Rin había llegado hacía ocho años a la aldea y ahora tenía dieciséis, nadie comprendía como esa muchacha vivía con alguien como la vieja Kaede y lo soportara tanto tiempo en la misma choza. Habían días que los muchachos la miraban raro cuando aparecía con un kimono nuevo y lujoso dando vueltas por el lago, pero ignorando los regaños de Kagome los pobres kimonos a las pocas semanas ya se destruían.

—Inuyasha ¿Quien le regaló esa ropa? ¿Un pretendiente?.

El híbrido que estaba recostado sobre un árbol, observa al trío de muchachos bajo él, solo se cruza de brazos y rabia como perro rabiosos insultos a un ser que no conocen.

Los muchachos no comprenden –hasta los casados tenían curiosidad— de dónde sacaba esa ropa costosa Rin, o porque rechazaba a todos. Algunos maquinaban que era otro híbrido y solo esperaba hacerse un banquete con todos, otros que había perdido su amado en la guerra y era viuda, otros que alguien la visitaba a la noche y era una concubina de alguien poderoso. Los murmullos de los hombres llegaban hasta oídos de las mujeres, y el misterio crecía con el tiempo. Pero nadie podía sacarle información a la anciana Kaede, Kagome se enojaba, Inuyasha solo insultaba.

Pensaron que Kohaku era su pareja, un día cuando paso por la aldea, dos chicas lo detuvieron, intentaron sacarle la verdad de que era la pareja de Rin y la dejaba en la aldea mientras iba de misión, pero solo obtuvieron una respuesta nerviosa y divertida del joven.

—Chicos, a mi también Rin me rechazo.

Los muchachos se quejaron sonoramente porque ni la chica en cuestión ayudaba, cada vez que le preguntaban solo sonríe como tonta, regala flores y se aleja tarareando. Pero pocos sabían que el misterio terminaría pronto, cuando la chica cumpliera diecisiete y a la luz del día la vieran caminar tranquilamente en la aldea con un demonio perro que venía para llevársela.


End file.
